


Cast Your Sticks, I'll Throw Stones

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Corruption, F/F, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, magic penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Grima has won, and her best idea of how to celebrate involves corrupting Lucina, and she'll use the already corrupted Severa and Cynthia to do it. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Cynthia/Lucina (Fire Emblem), Lucina/Serena | Severa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Cast Your Sticks, I'll Throw Stones

Lucina had been locked up for days. Chained and bound in a dungeon awaiting some certain mockery she knew would be misery in its purest form. Time passed with agonizing slowness and a horrid, churning horror that left her to think about her failures, to sit and wait and shudder while she waited for something to happen. She had been captured with Severa and Cynthia, but not seen them since arriving. Not for days, now. Had it been days? It felt like it. She hadn't seen the sun all this time, didn't know what to make of what was happening and didn't have a good way to pull herself out of.

There was nothing to do but sit. Sit and wait and be awful, waiting for something to happen while nothing did. She was losing her mind in here, wracked with guilt. She should have done better, should have been a stronger leader and done something to beat the Risen who tore her and her closest allies down. The soldiers had been slaughtered, and she, her closest friend, and her sister were taken in. What was Grima waiting for? Where were Cynthia and Severa? She was totally devoid of answers or sense, thrown by the frustrations and confusions of what hit her, the pleasures and passions all imposing something certain and relentless.

When finally the doors opened and Risen shambled their way in to seize her, Lucina didn't have the energy to fight. Or didn't have the will. She wasn't sure which it was, fumbling her way forward as her hands got chained behind her back. She didn't have much to do but stumble her way forward and try to comprehend the strange sensations and emotions compromising her thoughts. Lucina kept her head low as she stumbled her way toward the weird ruin and foggy surrender and shame of giving in. There was something horribly amiss here, something she had no real control or sense over, and as she moved forward, she fumbled her way into absolute worry.

The capital had been taken over. Lucina was led through halls of the castle that she was supposed to rule from. She truly was a failure. Grima had taken the castle, taken everything, and now Lucina marched toward her own demise, fearing what Grima would do to her and having every reason to believe it was going to be horrible. She had to walk though, had to stumble her way toward ruin and look around with little idea what to deal with, unable to fathom how strange and ferocious these feelings were about to become, but she was left with no choice but to follow.

Even still, she had no way to possibly prep herself for the sight she stumbled upon as she walked into the strange and callous surprise of Severa getting her brains fucked out by Grima.

But that wasn't even all that was going on. Grima sat on the throne, relaxed back and dismissive as Severa bounced up and down atop a fat, ridged dragon cock, hammering herself onto the lap of the conqueror with a wild look of indecent bliss across her face. Above her Severa's pussy, another cock flailed about. Big, canine, with a knot at the base and every unbelievable shred of wrongness Severa had ever imagined. She tried to make sense of all of it at once, struggling to think through the weird outrage and confusion of trying to understand, but as she sought to, more surprises awaited her. Cynthia was on the floor, and though she was facing away, Lucina knew her sister's pigtails anywhere.

What she didn't know anywhere was the big horsecock that dangled between her legs, while cum dripped out of Cynthia's ass hole. Her tongue worked in broad ,clumsy motions to adore and praise all over not only Severa's pussy, but Grima's meaty dragon dick, lost to the slobbering fever and moaning desperation of pushing on harder. She was a mess, a dizzy wreck throwing herself into the chaos and the want as hard as could be. Her tongue served with ready, reckless fever, tending with each caress and stroke to the pleasure while pre-cum drooled from her tip. She was focused, dazed, pushed into a state of hopeless fever and want as grand and unbelievable as could be.

"What did you do them?" Lucina asked. She ran forward, terrified and moving through the panic on anger alone, rushing at Grima. With her hands tied behind her back, she didn't have a good way of actually fighting her, struggling as her eyes set on the white haired woman who had torn her life and her land apart, and now took the people closest to her. She ran forward, but the chains kept her from moving too far forward. "That is my sister and my best friend, you monster!"

Grima laughed. She brought her hand across Severa's ass but otherwise remained unmoved. "You foolish girl. I'm only giving them what they wanted. It wasn't that way at first, of course; they took a long time and lots of pushing to accept such a fact, but they gave in before too long. I found some very interesting answers from them, and I think you would find them fascinating." Her hips bucked up harder, fucking Severa as the redhead's heavy dog cock flailed and flopped about, smacking Cynthia down across the face with each motion. "First and foremost, I'm sure you're concerned about their cocks. Well, those are gifts. My essence has corruptive powers that go beyond the means of simple surrender and mental subjugation. I can gift these girls cocks. It's very fortunate; I broke them down so that they, in turn could break you down."

"Luci, come suck my cock," Severa whined, a needy, babbling mess grabbing her canine shaft and giving it a few strokes. Her other hand grabbed the back of Cynthia's head, and before the princess could turn to look at her sister, Severa tugged her by one of her pigtails to instead take her cock into her mouth, fucking her down onto her face hard. "Let me have your ass before Cynthia does. I deserve it more than her."

"I won't let anyone have anth--my sister? WHy would I let my sister have sex with me?"

Grima's laughter was harsh, high, and the most horrific and discordant noise that Lucina had ever imagined. "Oh, they both want you. They have for a long time. When they broke, I made them tell the truth. Both have had many fantasies about you. Cynthia thinks you being her sister makes it even more exciting. And now, with these cocks I've given them, they have the means to break you." Her hands seized Severa's hips, tugging her harder down, fucking her faster atop her fearsome dragon cock with a final few slams and heaves before ultimately pumping Severa full of cum. In turn, Severa screamed and tugged Cynthia back, hosing her face down with her load and leaving Cynthia to struggle and squirm under the utter bafflement of being taken. It was a lot to take in, but most of all, for Lucina herself. "Now go, whores. Break the princess, but make sure that you leave her virginity intact for me. That hole is mine." The brutal, callous lust that she spoke with fostered a shaky and absolutely horrifying truth beyond sense.

Chains came off. Not the chains holding Lucina's hands behind her back, but every other chain. She was shoved forward, stumbling toward her own humiliation and wondering what to say or how to respond. She watched as her sister and best friend drew closer, stalking toward her with harsh intent and a wicked, brutal intent clear as day across their faces. This was a lot. Wrong. Cynthia and Severa had massive, indecent animal cocks that threatened her.

"What happened to you?" Lucina asked. She didn't understand. She was completely detached from anything she felt capable of understanding, reality all slipping away from her as she tried to fathom any of what was going on, stuck compromised and baffled as she beheld this chaos. They didn't answer. They didn't say anything. To receive a reply was more dignified and more respectful a reality than Lucina 'deserved', and she was about to learn the hard way just how brutal they could be with her.

"Grima was right," Cynthia said, grabbing Lucina's hair and tugging her down, bending her forward at the hip and pressing her drooling horsecock against her sister's lips. "I've wanted to do this for so long. I shouldn't be in love with my sister, but I am! Now I love Grima too, the only way we can be together is if I break you for her, and we can all share her love together!" It was on that deranged and detached note that Cynthia slammed forward and claimed Lucina's oral virginity with her magical dick.

Severa smacked Lucina's ass. "If you couldn't tell I was in love with you then you're a fucking idiot," she said. That was all she needed to say, as her dog dick rammed its way into Lucina's ass, claiming the pristine hole and filling it with the harsh, unprepared penetration that was every sort of not the kind 'first time' that Lucina could have possibly wanted. She was stuck here, stumbling and struggling her way through the weirdest fucking spike of sensation imaginable.

Both Cynthia and Severa were still 'themselves' enough for this brutal mistreatment to be way more awful to Lucina. Neither was a brain dead drone, they had simply been corrupted and distorted beyond all recognition, warped into a wicked shape and a form as ferocious and as awful as anything that Lucina could have imagined. Unbelievable lust and worry swept across her, pumping through her veins with its harshest lusts. Cynthia was still peppy. Severa was a bitch. They were simply twisted into this cruelty, becoming monsters ready to fuck and violate Lucina for Grima's will, and she didn't have a prayer of fighting it now. This was everything she had to deal with, struggling under the bizarre and baffling weight of being pushed into a state too reckless to fathom. This was hell, a churning misery and Lucina was stuck in, and she wasn't sure she'd be getting out of it.

The cocks filled her up, pounding rougher and harsher into her. The brutal thrill of spitroasting Lucina and claiming her without a care or a shred of sense hit both girls just where they needed. Lucina was stuck bound and bent, the strong hands on her body holding her very tightly down, forcing her to endure the passions and the frustrations of something that simply wouldn't let up. She didn't know how to handle this, doubly so as she choked on the oversized horsecock. Grima didn't grace her new playthings with small dicks, and the ferocious, brutal pressures that began to bear down upon her and overwhelm her were something she couldn't possibly fight.

Worries only grew. Lucina tried her best to understand fight this off. She wasn't able to. Severa smacked her ass and stuffed it full of dog cock, the knot pressing against her harder. "So when I knot your ass, will you bark like a bitch for me?" Severa asked. She pushed on quicker and rougher, letting her savagery express the wild thrills and wicked fever of something that simply did not want to stop. Every potent and greedy shove forward expressed a brutal disdain and a callous fire that Lucina didn't have a prayer of fighting, and every attempt to make sense of this was bound to fail.

"No, she can't bark, because I'm going to cum down her throat!" Cynthia held onto her sister's hair in a way that tugged them into the approximation of pigtails, allowing her to hammer faster forward and keep Lucina gagging on the brutal pressures and heats of her desire. "Choke on it. I'm going to make you black out on my cock, and then you'll know I'm the stronger sister. The righteous hero princess!" There was nothing righteous or heroic about the way Cynthia facefucked Lucina into raw submission, but Lucina remained unable to express fucking any of that.

Lucina's continued struggles and challenges got more dire and baffled by the second. Try as she might to fathom these emotions and deal with struggles aplenty, fumbling through the chaos and the worries that didn't want her to know peace, didn't believe in letting her know relief. Things only got worse and weirder for her as she struggled through this, drool dripping from her chin and the worries escalating, pushing her limits and teaching her that she was doomed to this mess, lost to the chaos and the frustration too grand to believe, shameless and wanton and pushing her to break down fully.

Lucina didn't want this. Didn't like this. It was all of her worst fears pushing her at once, imposing their darkest desires and the crushing worry upon her to make her lose herself. She was miserable, baffled, and too weak to fight nay of it, feeling the orgasm threaten her, hanging over her head like a sword ready to drop down upon her. She didn't understand this, and she knew she was doomed to fail, doomed to succumb fully and learn what it was like to complete fucking unravel.

All the while, Grima sat atop her throne, hand stroking atop her drooling, fat dragon dick. "Yes, good. More! Make that bitch learn her lesson." She liked what she saw, liked the idea that victory was so utterly hers. Lucina was a disaster, and she wasn't going to win, but she did her best to fight this off, and she was better at it than either of the two that Grima had already broken. Cynthia and Severa were both far too easy, weaker willed than they realized and susceptible to the crushing truths she was eager to play them with, tempting them into the fallen haze and shame of completely breaking down. They didn't have a chance, didn't know how to stand up for themselves, and they completely fell apart for her. All in accordance with her plans.

The miserable pulse of heat and aggression pushed Lucina into the first orgasm another had ever given her. She wasn't proud of it. Her body thrashed under the sudden worry and agony of being fucked by her second in command and her younger sister to the brutal joys of release, screaming out in wild panic and coming apart. It was too much, driving her deep into the dizzy worry and shame, into a nearly incomprehensible spike of pure emotion. She didn't have a prayer of meeting this with any reason or understanding. It was too much, the dizziest, most brutal worst s of this treatment all reducing her thoughts to mush.

Cum filled her up at both ends. Gushed down her throat with all of its gooey, sticky mess, while the flooding of her ass came with the even more terrifying prospect of feeling Severa's swollen knot shove its way into her ass. She screamed out in panic, feeling the worry rush across her, struggling now to grasp the idea that she was supposed to handle any of it. Dizziness and crushing dismay left her with a million questions and fears, going limp and struggling to comprehend all the things that hung over her, and she was hopelessly stuck in a bad position here. Even if she didn't have a horsecock stuck in her throat, what was she supposed to say in response to something like this? She was compromised, confused, and things weren't about to get any easier.

Severa pulled her knot out with a hard groan. "I'm not surprised someone so stuffy has such a tight ass," she said. "But I guess it's not tight anymore." Another smack across her rear, and she groaned. "Okay Cynthia, turn her around. Got her loosened up for you now."

"Yay! Thank you, Severa, you're so nice like that. I didn't even think about how that would work, but my cock is so much thicker an--"

"I didn't want an essay. Focus on fucking her." Severa didn't have the patience for it, as she worked to turn Lucina around and get her into a different position, one with Lucina facing toward Severa instead of toward Cynthia, faced with the meaty dog dick in her face, fresh off having been knotted up her ass.

Having her ass fucked once was a lot. Having her sister ram an even fatter cock into her was so much more demoralizing than Lucina could have ever imagined until it was happening. She shrieked in raw confusion and worry as she felt these feelings sweep across her, howling in worry and feeling the pressures start upon her rougher and messier. The tempestuous rush of worry and haze panic was about to get a whole lot worse, as Cynthia wound up to begin brutally hammering into the tight embrace of her sister's backside and fulfilling her most sinful dreams.

Severa wasn't about to take it very gently as she held tightly onto her cock, swinging it across Lucina's face. "I'm in charge now, cunt. How does that feel?" She laughed, ready to take a different approach than simply facefucking her. "Grima's let me take the lead, and I'm going to use that trust to beat you senseless with my huge cock. You can just kneel there and take it like the bitch you are, I know you aren't going to do anything better. I'm here, and I'm going to make sure you learn your fucking lesson about bossing me around."

Of course, Severa was still also going to facefuck her. The noisy and crass cockslapping was nice, but so was ramming every inch of her cock into Lucina's mouth and rubbing her nose into her thick knot, challenging the heiress to a broken throne to do anything but fail and fumble. The sound of Lucina choking on her dick was the kind of joy that couldn't be replicated any other way, and Severa knew she could find the sinful, wicked satisfaction she needed here, driven to brutalize her, use her, fuck her into the sort of submission that she didn't stand a chance against. This was messy, ferocious, and built on a foundation of something completely erratic and untenable.

What would have made Severa's blood boil if she realized, was that even for as hard as she tried and as much as she threw into this, she wasn't gaining any ground. Cynthia's massive cock didn't let up for a second on stretching and pounding Lucina, rearranging her guts in a show of brutal and ferocious heat reducing her thoughts to dizzy messes and surrender aplenty. She was stuck here, failing and fumbling through emotions that were only getting more and more volatile by the second, and each step of the way, Lucina was losing. Her sister's oversized cock did to her hole things she was powerless to fight against, the brutality keeping her lost and awash in confusion, but she was stuck here, unable to grasp the idea of handling any of what was happening to her.

"I always fantasized about a romantic time fingering each other and playing around, but this is so much more fun! How does my fat horsecock feel inside of your ass? I'd love to fuck your pussy once Grima is done. It's going to be so fun!" The brutality wasn't going to stop, the unrelenting fire and greed carrying her forward with the harsher pace and ferocious lust that couldn't be stopped. A special kind of powerlessness continued to wear Lucina down, one built on a foundation of hopeless surrender to the terms of a situation she had no control over, and no matter what she wanted to do or tried to do to make sense of this, there was none to make. she was doomed to keep failing, keep falling, keep spinning dizzily through this mess.

The aftermath of the orgasm they had fucked her to was something Lucina took way harder than she knew what to do with. The guilty truth was, this felt amazing, and as she fell deeper into the thrall of this pleasure, her body was much less receptive. She was visibly soaking wet, pussy dripping to the floor with her sticky need, every wild and ferocious slam imposing a rougher and more savage lesson upon her. All she could do was keep trying to fight it, even though that became rapidly untenable and hopeless, an expression of woe and confusion leaving her detached from anything but pure surrender. Her body was learning to like this, falling into the games and the wickedness of exactly what Grima wanted, and it was taking a grand toll on her.

Severa drew back again. She alternated between facefucking and cockslapping. "Stuck-up cunt. You never saw me on your level, but now you're my bitch. Now you're getting abused by my cock, and you look like you're realizing what you're really worth. I see the pleasure in your eyes. Are you going to pretend you don't like this?"

"I don't want this! Stop!" But just as quickly as Lucina said it, her body crashed into another orgasm, another expression of dizzy, hopeless fire. Her body bucked under the weight o what took her, and she couldn't act like she was any better than exactly what she was being proven to be, twisting through emotions and fevers that didn't want to stop. She was lost, and she had lost. The crushing wickedness of a burning, ferocious ecstasy brought her into a state much too aimless to grasp, and the unfathomable truth of breaking down was something so hopeless and so bizarre that she couldn't act like she wasn't in some perverse way ready to give in. As awful as it felt to admit, the pleasure burned up through her.

There were worse admissions, though. Like the way that she came again in short order as her sister's jizz flooded her bowels, the raw sensation not being something that should have possibly pushed her to the limit like this, but she was an inconsolable mess screaming out in joy for it. Severa came all over her face, and the wicked fever of giving up so fully left her dizzy, frantic, a fumbling wreck completely divorced from sense and begging to comprehend what had taken her. She was a dripping, embarrassed mess, one full of questions and dizzily squirming under the embarrassment.

"Why?" Lucina finally managed to spit out. She had questions. Had so many worries. There was no sense here, no semblance of normalcy or care from her closest confidants; she had lost the fight, lost the war, and now lost those closest to her. Her dignity was the last thing to go, and it was running down her thighs in that very moment. "I'm--you're... You should be stronger than this."

"Nobody is stronger than my will," Grima said from the throne. "Again! Fuck her again."

But Lucina's knees gave out. She collapsed down to the ground, cum dripping out of her gaping, ruined ass as she struggled to comprehend everything that had taken her. "Please. I know you're still in there. Both of you. I love, and I need you to glack glurk glug!" Lucina didn't get finish her impassioned plea. Instead, Severa rammed her cock right back into her mouth and began to facefuck her even harder.

Cynthia's dick smacked across her cheek for added effect, as both cock-wielding, corrupted girls held onto Lucina's hair and held her upright in a kneeling position, leaving her primed and hopeless for the brutal vigor and glee of taking her without care or a shred of control. "We're done taking orders from you. We lost because of you, and the only reason we aren't mad is because it brought us into the arms of our new master. But she's the only one who can tell us what to do!"

"You're just fuckmeat now," Severa insisted. She worked hard and violent into the thrill of facefucking Lucina and reducing her thoughts to a dizzy, unfocused mess, ultimately drawing back and allowing Cynthia to slam forward next instead. The two had ever desire to work back and forth with the singular intent and rawness of breaking her down, showing off what she was ready to make brutal reality now. Severa was happy to have the time to cockslap Lucina, to keep her abuse and her aggression up, learning her way through the brutal joys of reducing every last bit of Lucina's resistance to just about nothing.

There was no way to contain the mistreatment that wore through her. Lucina was stuck here, gagging back and forth on their cocks in a hopeless show of confusion and commotion, a senseless plunge into worry leaving her to fail and fumble and break down. She was stuck here with no idea how to contain this all, struggling and failing harder by the second. More and more, it became clear that the Severa and Cynthia Lucina truly cared about were gone. These dark, vile presences in their places were simply using their bodies. She couldn't understand it any other way, even though she was now in the same position they had been in. Grima broke them down and reduced them to these forms, trashed their dignity and corrupted them, but in the haze and the panic of what was being done to her, all Lucina could process was her own worry and the growing, sickly desperation sweeping through her.

The only place to go was down. Lucina had to take in the harsh lesson as they tugged at her hair, arguing and bickering with eon another. "She's my hole," they said back and forth, slapping her face and tugging her away from the other. They were only willing to share in theory, and the longer they went on with trading back and forth, the more impatient they both got. Lucina was stuck struggling her way through sensations that tore her harder and rougher apart. She was stuck in the middle, and the idea they could have been hurting her simply wasn't a concern. All they care about or grasped was a desire to push her limits, to subject Lucina to the mess of fever and dizziness that ruled her. She was stuck here with nowhere to go and no choice but to break. This was was her fate. This was the life awaiting her.

Grima was slow and uncaring in how she masturbated .The idea of finishing wasn't a priority as she beheld this sight. Lethargy held onto her as she let this all play out, working only to keep herself engaged and to feed the slow thrill of seeing Lucina bend for her. The last of the hero's bloodline. The heir to the throne. There was no other way to look at this; Grima had won, and she had the opportunity in front of her now to completely break her down. She had seized everything she sought, the victory so crushing and so brutal, a certainty that she was happy to soak in and admire while she touched herself. The sight alone was satisfaction, a victory as twisted and as sublime as anything else could be. She had everything she wanted, and now she could simply ease back and savour it all. It was almost too good to be true, but she was eager to keep pushing for more.

Drool ran down Lucina's body. She was powerless against this, demoralized to the point of losing all sense of self, focus a waning mess and her dizzy needs leaving her drunk and baffled She'd never considered anything like this before, and the idea of losing herself to such brutality was only getting messier as she fell further and further away. It was too much, and she didn't understand how to make sense of any of it. She tried her best to make it work, tried her best to fathom how to come back from these raw sensations and the uncertain panic of being pushed to such deep and hopeless states. It was just too much, and try as she might, Lucina couldn't even breathe. She was getting used too harshly, cockslapped and abused and worn down with humiliating remarks all feeding a steady, certain sense that she had completely lost herself.

When the girls came, it was a noisy, crass, reckless affair. With wild squeals and greedy grunts, they made hopeless work of Lucina, showing off with reckless desire and hopeless fever the brutal reality of what she was in for. The eruption of cums hosing down her face was a lesson as harsh and as wicked as anything could be. There was no end to these depths of wickedness, and a weary sense of defeat washed over Lucina. Could she really keep going much longer?

She was going to find out. Severa picked her back up and tugged her against her lap again, drilling her ass in a standing fuck, hand around her throat for leverage as she worked to break her down. She hammered forward, letting the greed carry her, snarling the whole time about how she was in charge and how she was going to love Lucina so much more when she stopped being such a stuck-up bitch. It was misery to take, especially as Cynthia beat off in front of her and imposed the shameless fever and wickedness of breaking her down. NO sense, no control. Nothing even resembling restraint. Just wickedness. When she finished her turn, she shoved Lucina back toward Cynthia again.

Cynthia wasted no time in picking her sister up for a full nelson anal pounding, shouting about how this was 'the position of heroes' while she existed in her frenzied, utterly detached world of greed and wickedness. All she could comprehend in this state was a need to keep pushing, and she would not be stopped, shoving rougher into the state of crushing worry and panic that kept her lost. Lucina had to endure her sister's roughness and face the reality of what she was capable of with no way to deal with it. She was stuck here, lost, falling ever lower and failing miserably through this wicked lesson.

The brutality continued. Lucina didn't want to break, but through repeated orgasms and mistreatment, she found herself struggling to comprehend reality very well, failing her way through the pleasure and the ecstasy. She got louder each time, accepting and succumbing to passion that didn't become any easier to comprehend, and was only going to get even worse on that front as she faced the idea of complete fucking unraveling.

Grima waited through all of it. Sat and stroked and bade her time until she was absolutely certain that it was the right moment to intervene. "Stop," she said, rising up from her throne. "She has had enough." When she looked upon Lucina, drenched in cum, quivering and shaky and struggling to control her breathing as she became progressively more exhausted, Grima saw a woman on the verge of breaking, and that meant it was her moment to strike.

The misery of being mistreated by her loved ones had been steep, but as Lucina lay on the floor and watched that terrifying dragon cock approach her, she felt like she had not yet begun to understand misery. Or ecstasy. Perhaps the two were all but unified now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
